


like i would

by goatglucose



Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: зарисовка вдохновленная клипом ZAYN - LIKE I WOULD - под неё и танцует Эггсипосвящаю нельсу, который скинул мне этот видос совсем с другими мыслями, но на нахэдил это
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	like i would

Рэй не любил клубы. Слишком громко, слишком много людей, все они слишком близко и им совершенно наплевать на то, что творится вокруг. Хотя это заведение и считалось весьма престижным его парадный, казалось бы, вид не сбивал Рэя с толку - половина его посетителей крепко сидели на том или ином наркотике, а уж курили травку и пили все.  
Но как бы он не любил эти моменты, работа есть работа. 

У Микки уже давно были установлены связи с хозяином заведения и Рэй не первый раз тут был. Однако это был первый раз когда что то привлекло его внимание вне рабочих моментов.  
Рэй остановился, глядя на танцпол. Этот парень определенно притягивал взгляды своим умением двигаться - вокруг него даже образовался круг, позволяющий ему танцевать свободнее. Разноцветные лучи прожекторов играли на его лице и Рэй уловил как движутся его губы, беззвучно подпевая песне. В этот момент пацан поднял взгляд и уставился прямо в глаза смотрящего на него Рэя, продолжая движение. Рэй нервно дернулся, представляя как ярко выделяется среди толпы неподвижной фигурой. Это вывело его из транса и моргнув, Рэй быстро двинулся прочь из зала, к кабинету хозяина клуба.

Когда с делом было покончено, необъяснимое желание выпить заставило его задержаться в ненавистном заведении у барной стойки. Рэй заказал виски и только успел получить свой бокал, когда к нему подсел тот самый танцор, хлопнув по столу ладонями.  
\- Не угостишь чем? - Рэй повернул голову чтобы встретиться с насмешливой улыбкой и приподнял брови. - Да ладно, тебе же понравилось как я танцую, почему бы не отблагодарить меня каким-нибудь коктейлем?  
Рэй еле заметно дернулся и отвернулся, всё же легко кивнув официанту. Пацан просиял, устраиваясь на стуле лицом к собеседнику (если молчащего Рэя можно было так назвать). Пацан явно был неспособен усидеть на месте. Поёрзав на стуле, он совершенно не стесняясь окинул Рэя с ног до головы любопытным взглядом и чуть склонившись к нему и ухмыльнувшись, спросил:  
\- Ты не выглядишь как любитель танцевать, - он помолчал, ожидая ответа. Рэй не удостоил его даже взглядом, сделав глоток из бокала. Ну и что ему от него надо?  
\- Так зачем ты тут? Любишь смотреть как другие танцуют? А может ищешь свиданку на одну ночь? Или какой наркоты? Хм, вид у тебя больно презентабельный, не думаю что ты ширяешься. Хотя кого я только не видел за этим клубом… Так что, я угадал хоть что-нибудь?  
В этот момент перед ним поставили стакан с “голубой лагуной”. Рэй не смог сдержать усмешку, взглянув на установившегося на бокал парня, мысленно поаплодировав бармену. Одним глотком он допил виски и встал.  
\- Ни одно из вышеперечисленного, - бросил он и, подхватив плащ и двинулся к выходу.  
\- Ты же придёшь ещё? - крикнули ему вслед от барной стойки. - Я тут бываю по пятницам.  
Рэй обернулся чтобы снова увидеть самоуверенную улыбку.  
Да, пожалуй, он заглянет сюда через недельку.


End file.
